


Let’s Begin! Our Ensemble Romance!

by Suzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Reader inserts, also can be read as just anzu/idol, idk what to write here honestly but i'll add in more as i write, second person is lit guys, spicy moments sometimes, uhh spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzus/pseuds/Suzus
Summary: “Let’s Begin! Our Ensemble Romance!” is an anthology featuring pairing oneshots of our precious boys and their producers (Anzu and OCs) in both canon verse and alternate universes. Oneshots for each idol can be read as continuations of each other, and in some cases they will be labeled as Part 1, Part 2, and so on. Contains Reader Insert and CanonxOC fics. (NSFW/Lemon works are noted in the title with a *)▸ next up: kaoru, koga▸ last updated: izumi▸ sample from tsukasa's fic:He shyly smiles, still not used to this idea of skinship, as he holds you in his arms. He’s warm, almost like a mini furnace. You could feel just a bit of muscle through the thin, black thermal shirt he’s wearing—





	1. tsukasa ▸ iceskating

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the reader inserts can be read as AnzuxIdol. I just miss writing in second person; the ‘you’ is challenging but really fun to write. Producer OCs are also included in this anthology. ☆

“Ah, yes, stand with your feet like this. _Perfect!_ Now, look up from the ice, don’t be afraid. Just like that, onee-sama~”

You can’t help but look down at your shaking legs and ice skates once more for comfort. It feels like you could fall at any given moment. Maybe you should have tied the laces of your skates tighter.    

“I’ll take a few steps back, so try to—”

Your skates suddenly does a skid, almost acting out on its own accord. Screeching ice. Confused yelps. You lose balance and panickedly reach out to grab onto his arm (or hand or anything really), only to collide into him face first in his chest.

Tsukasa instinctively wraps his arms around you, both surprised at the sudden movement, but relieved that he caught you in time.

He shyly smiles, still not used to this idea of _skinship,_ as he holds you in his arms. He’s warm, almost like a mini furnace. You could feel just a bit of muscle through the thin, black thermal shirt he’s wearing—

“I’m so sorry…! I still haven’t gotten used to this, Suou-san.”

“It’s alright. We still have _time_ for more practice.”

You tentatively look up and meet his eyes. He maintains eye contact for a few seconds before averting his gaze to the tree near the open ice rink. The sudden rosiness dusted on his cheeks gives it away.

“Uhm…” He hesitates, flushing another shade of red. At this rate, the color of his carmine hair would pale in comparison to his face. A skater dashes by the two of them, and Tsukasa is thankful for the wind brushing by his face. He swallows.

You realize you’re still resting your head _and_ hands on his chest. You take a few steps back, retract your hands, and fumble with your words, “Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. It’s just that you feel really warm and comforting...”

He manages to squeak out “it’s alright”, still feeling the ghost of your hands on his chest.

He thought to himself of how he liked having you in his arms. He could feel his face heating up once more. How improper of him to think of his _Queen_ in this manner, he chides himself, shaking the thought away.

“Shall we c-continue with the lesson?” He once again chides himself for stuttering midway in his sentence.

“Oh, yes! Uhm…” You look at the distance between you both, taking hesitant steps forward, and regretting it instantly when you started to slide.

“May I have this dance, my _Queen_? If that’s alright of me to ask, that is.” Tsukasa extends out a hand, an act befitting of a chivalrous knight. You can’t help but fondly chuckle at how he takes the Knights theme so seriously in everyday life as you place your hand on top of his. His eyes soften and he gingerly takes you to a quieter side of the ice rink.


	2. ritsu/oc ▸ stay (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( AU!VAMPIRE ) Ebina Chise belongs to @sweetbitterbitter. Just your little shy vampire prince meeting his lady.

_Plop!_  Looking up from her book, Chise sees a small bat pressed against the window. He shyly ducks under after leaving a gift on the window sill.

She closes her book and places it on the table, curious as to what the little one left her this time. Usually small trinkets and the like, but this time, the bat bought her a bouquet of freshly clipped roses wrapped with a red ribbon, and in the morning no less.

Chise carefully brings the roses into her room, looking out for the thorns—

“They’re dethorned…”

She smiles to herself at the bat’s thoughtfulness as she arranges the flowers in a glass vase.

The bat peeks from the side of the window, diligently holding onto the very edge of the window sill. He sighs in relief that she had accepted the flowers before making the journey home once more.

It comes to his surprise when he finds himself tucked into bed, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He hadn’t made it home?

He immediately gets up, placing a hand on his pounding head. He feels weak.

Ah that’s right, he visited the lady in the morning. He had wanted to get away from his troublesome brother who refused to stop getting into his business. Ugh, he could still hear  _it’s_  voice ringing in his ears. ‘Ritsu, how could you? You know your older brother cares so much about you. Ah! I know! Let’s bring your lovely lady friend over for some tea fufu~’

“U-Uhm…?” A small voice speaks up.

He looks up in surprise. His lady!

“No one is home, uhm so please don’t worry! I’ll keep your secret…!”

Secret? Nervousness, or rather, dread builds up ever so slowly. He checks for his wings, only to realize that he’s in his human form.

Ritsu ducks back into the covers quicker than Chise could say ‘bat’. She could hear him mutter to himself. “Ahh, this was a huge mistake. If only anija went out today, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

There is a moment of silence before she speaks up. “Uhm… Bat-san…” She realizes she doesn’t know his name.

He slowly pulls down the covers, just enough so that she can see his eyes, the color of crimson, red wine. Curious, honey eyes stare back at him.

“Ritsu… you can call me Ritsu.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ritsu! I’m Chise.”

A soft pink blush dusts his cheeks all the way up to his ears at the sight of his lady, smiling so warmly and sitting by his side. It’s a different experience. He had always watched and admired from afar, never staying for too long.

He suddenly feels lightheaded once more.

“I should get going,” Ritsu says as he gets up.

He is immediately tucked back into bed, all snug and warm. Light peeking out from the curtains renders him immobile.

“Not until you’re fully rested,” she says. “The sun is still out.”

She carefully places a hand on top of his forehead, and seeing as he hadn’t moved away, she brushes his bangs to the side. He closes his eyes, letting out a low content hum.

She continues to run her fingers through his hair, threading through strands of jet, black ink. He dozes off in no time, lulled into sleep by her soft, gentle caresses.


	3. izumi ▸ meet you halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( AU!ROYALTY ) Wow I'm on a roll today! Here's another update for the anthology. This time it's Izumi!

The ball was an absolute disaster. The king, your father, had opened up the ballroom to suitors from neighboring kingdoms in the north. Those brutal, aggressive men! One of them almost trapped you in the waiting room. And to think that you have to leave home and marry one of these barbarians! You felt hopelessly trapped. Blinking back tears, you take in a deep breath and exhale. That’s right. Inhale and exhale.

The sounds of your heels clicking on the floor echoes in the hallway of your private castle. You wanted to cry out loud in agony.

“You look like a dead fish.” A gruff voice makes his presence known.

You look up from the tiled marble floor to see Izumi leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed, cool, calm, and collected as ever. He’s still in his uniform, which means he had just returned from the meeting with his King. It’s been a week since he last visited. You lift up your skirt and quickly walk over to him as fast as you could in your heels.

He’s pleased that you’re excited to see him. Izumi takes a quick glance at your attire, a greyish blue ballroom evening gown with sparkling silver gems glittering around your waist. The dress is beautiful, but not as beautiful as the wearer. Of course, he’d never admit that outloud.

“Izumi! I thought you weren’t able to come.”

“What? You don’t want me here?”

You huff and place your hands on your hips. “That’s not what I meant…but I’m glad you’re here.”

His face softens. It's unlike Izumi to show this side of him. You take a step forward, leaving only a gap between the two of you. Did he have a glass of wine on the way back to the palace? You furrow your eyebrows and stare into his eyes. Crystal, cornflower blues bore into yours.

The moonlight spills into the hallway, revealing his flushed complexion. You conclude he had a glass, or well, more than one. As you thought, that’s really unlike him. Did something happen at the meeting?

He takes a deep breath.

“What are you trying to pull, _princess?_ You and Leo are really testing my patience today." He grabs your face with his hand, squeezing your cheeks.

“Hey! Stop that! You’re acting really weird you know?” He finally lets go of your cheeks, and you tenderly rub them. He has quite the death grip.

“Weird? Hah, you’re the one who’s… always leading me on…” Izumi mumbles the last part. He rests his eyes on the pendant around your neck, the one he bought for your sixteenth birthday.

“Oh come on, Izumi. Speak up! We’re childhood friends, after all! You can tell me anything that’s going on in your mind.”

He raises an elegant eyebrow. “Anything?”

You eagerly nod to which he takes a step closer, closing the distance between you both. He lifts up the necklace, kissing the pendant all the while staring seriously into your eyes. You gulp, suddenly feeling your heart beating faster than usual. What is he doing?

“Are you sure? You better not chicken out on me.” He narrows his eyes. At this point, his face is only a few millimeters away.

“Y-Yes! I’m no chicken. Bring it on!” Your voice raises a notch higher.

He leans down, pressing his cold lips onto your collarbone and then moving upward just below your jawline, sucking your skin and ending with a nibble— did he just use his teeth? You gasp, and he takes advantage of your parted lips.

His lips brush gently on yours. You could feel his tongue swipe your bottom lip. The sweet taste of wine and fruit, he notes, from the ball. You clutch onto his sleeves with both hands.

He opens his eyes halfway and smirks at your eyes squeezed shut. He cups the back of your head with a hand and the other, cupping your cheek as he deepens the kiss.

“Izumi… I—” you say between breaths.

He pulls back, resting his forehead on yours. The strands of his grey, ashen hair are mussed up. Untidy and boy-ish. It suits him.

“Yeah? You, what?”

You couldn’t find any words. You could only stare wide-eyed at him at the turn of the events.

“I knew it. You’re going to chicken out on me.” He takes a step back, but you grab onto his hands. “How long?”

Izumi frowns at this question. “What do you mean, dummy?”

You avert your eyes to the ground below you, feeling heat rushing up to your face. You had always thought it was one-sided. “How long have you… fancied me?”

“Psh. _Fancy._ Seriously?”

You squeeze his hand, earning a yelp from the knight. He narrows his eyes at you.

“Ever since we met. Dumb, right? To think I’d fall in love with you out of all people,” Izumi sighs heavily. “You better take responsibility…”

Bossy and insincere as ever, but that’s simply his version of his confession. You close your eyes and meet him halfway this time.


	4. izumi ▸ ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! I’m on a roll again! Izumi is such a charmer... (Uploaded this from my phone aaaah I’m sorry for any mistakes!)

“Here. Catch, dummy.” Izumi throws a small box at you, leaving you not a single second to respond. 

“W-Wait!”

You fumble with the box in your hands, and sigh in relief that you manage to catch it. He would be so upset if you dropped it, despite the fact that he made it hard for you to catch. Oh, Izumi.

Seeing as you’re looking at him and then back at the box, he crosses his arms and says, “What are you waiting for? Open it.”

You open the dainty, white box to find a ring. It’s simple with little, sparkly gems surrounding the band. “A-Are you sure? Is this really for me, Izumi?”

He huffs and stomps over, taking the box from you. He extends out his hand, silently demanding for yours. And when you place your hand on top of his, he gently lifts it up and slides the ring onto your ring finger. He then tucks the box away in his pocket.

When you glance at your ring finger, he quickly explains, “We’re… still in high school, so this is just temporary—”

Before he finishes his sentence, you’re already cupping both of his cheeks and giving him fluttering kisses all over his face.

“H-Hey!” You ignore his bashful shout. He lets you plant a few more kisses on his face (secretly enjoying the affection) before he grabs both of your hands in his. He affectionately rubs his thumbs on the back of your hands.

“Thank you, Izumi…”

“It’s just a ring. Don’t think too much about it, okay?” You know he means the opposite.  _ Think about me, and don’t forget to wear it. _ He frowns, and narrows his eyes. You chuckle at his attempt to hide his embarrassment. You know all too well this kind of thing holds a lot of meaning to him.

“Anyway,” he says as he grabs your chin with his index finger and thumb, “How should I punish you?”

“W-What? What did I do?”

He smirks at your shocked expression. Izumi points to his face. “You smeared my makeup. How am I supposed to go to the photoshoot like this?”

It’s true, you stare in horror at his lip tint. How can he feel it? You dig into your bag to pull out your cosmetics pouch. “I can fix it for you—” 

“Later, dummy.” 

He captures your lips, nibbling on your bottom lip. You rake through his grey, ashen hair with your fingernails. Humming in approval, he pulls you closer to him. 

A knock on the door sounds. You both pull away. 

“Sena-san. Your turn is coming up.”

You quickly pull out your cosmetics pouch and reapply the lip tint for Izumi, carefully dabbing it evenly on his lips. He turns to the mirror to check, and for a split second, he widens his eyes. You look at his perfectly styled hair, now ruffled and a tad bit messy.

There is another knock on the door. 

“Leave it. It’s too late to fix.” He combs through his hair with his fingers.

Izumi walks up to you and gently presses his lips on your exposed neck before opening the door. He looks behind. A haughty smirk. You could almost hear him say,  _ “Payback.” _

“Sena-san! It’s your turn. Oh my, wind swept hair? That’s certainly new look~ I love it! Now, quickly follow me!”

The door closes behind him, and you’re left speechless at the visible swatch on your neck. The faculty restroom is nowhere near the corner of idol course building. 

You wait for a good solid minute before opening the door and making a dash to the restroom. Honestly, you knew Izumi was a devil, but you didn’t think he was that  _ bad. _

 

OMAKE:

Mitsuru walks by and seeing as you’re running, he excitedly calls after you, “Nee-chan! Why are you running?”

“It’s nothing, Mitsuru-kun!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> (I may open up for prompt ideas soon especially AUs.) Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and loved! Stay tuned for more. xoxo


End file.
